


Boxing day 中2

by february22015



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/february22015/pseuds/february22015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>肉和心理描寫都好難寫⋯⋯＾P＾<br/>而且拖得真長，希望下篇完結。</p></blockquote>





	Boxing day 中2

聽着窗外的暴雨聲，他驚醒過來，半啟的雙眼捕捉到夢一般的身影。

「醒來了？」Jack站在床邊問道，看起來似是生氣也似是害怕，身上的校服濕了一半，頭髮也難得的凌亂，看來應該是在大雨中跑過來。

但這是他被子彈貫穿之後看見最美好的東西。

「⋯⋯學校呢？」他嚥嚥口水，清理一下乾澀的喉嚨，Jack正想幫他倒杯水，他揚揚手拒絕了。

「逃學了。」放下杯子，對方輕輕從鼻子呼了口氣，然後小心翼翼的坐到他身邊。

「⋯這太危險」事件才剛結束，Jack在外面到處遊蕩不是一個好想法。

「這就是為甚麼你本來就不該離開我。」Jack低沉的聲線打斷了他的話。

「無緣無故的消失，隨便把我交給一個無能，然後突然躺在醫院。」對方毫不客氣的抱怨着，但他還是從聲線中聽得出輕微的顫抖。

「⋯⋯抱歉。」儘管捱子彈不是他的意願，但Jack總有辦法令他感到對對方有所虧欠，提醒着自己綁在對方身上的死結有多緊。

然而他伸出手了，經歷過瀕死的恐懼和肉體上的煎熬，Jack的存在是最好的安慰。

軟弱無力的臂彎輕輕環着Jack的腰間，不廢一點力氣對方就自動躺到床上並把臉靠到他頸窩之間。

「⋯他媽的一整個星期⋯⋯」溫熱的氣息和髮絲間的香氣似是安撫着他入眠。

避開了身上的傷口，Jack緊緊抱住了Curtis的手臂。

「你要是再這樣亂跑我可不會輕易放過你⋯」Jack說着，朝Curtis胸口做出開槍的手勢，像平時二人嬉鬧時一樣，但想起Curtis的遭遇Jack又放開了手。

「⋯⋯打給你父親⋯叫他派人來接你⋯⋯」因麻醉而變得疲倦不堪的雙眼在安穩的感覺下難以再度張開，口中的話語聽起來也像夢囈一般。

「閉嘴睡覺吧⋯」說着，又再收緊他的手臂。

一重又一重，一環又一環。

直至他完全入睡，他仍感到縛在手上的力度。

－－

Jack脫下褲子，身上只脫剩一件白襯衫，他露出修長的雙腿，拿起一邊Curtis的手槍，重新坐到對方腿上，任由硬挺的性器把黏稠的體液沾到光祼的臀縫間。

雖然比不上Curtis，但對方的身形與六年前相比明顯結實了不少。

「我們來玩個遊戲好嗎？」對比著兇險的眼神，Jack面帶微笑的梳理着他的短髮，嘴巴湊近Curtis的，呼出溫熱的氣息。

「好好硬着讓我享受，但在我准許之前，當個好孩子，不要射在裡面，好嗎？不然⋯⋯」冷硬的槍口從Curtis腹部向上游走到下巴。

「砰。」他輕聲說着，翹起嘴角慢慢遠離。

「⋯⋯你覺得這樣有意義嗎？」Curtis壓下聲線盡量維持冷靜的問道。

「沒有，但會很有趣。」Jack捧着他傷痕累累的臉。

「光想着你因其他人憎恨我的同時卻被我吸得快要高潮的樣子，我也快要射出來。」說着Jack帶着陶醉的眼神吻了上去。

他緊閉着嘴巴拒絕對方，Jack轉而輕輕的吸吮着他的雙唇，輕微的腥羶味傳到嘴中。在他的目光下Jack開始在他身上前後擺動着腰身，陰莖在對方雙臀間磨擦。

「那樣瘦弱的女孩怎吞下你這裡？」Jack放開了他的嘴唇問道，右手往後撫慰着他的勃起，在擦過穴口時對方的身體輕輕抖動了一下。

「還是一直被你好好呵護着到現在還是個處女？」Curis整理慌亂的呼吸，也不打算回答對方的問題，想到Yona可能遭遇到的事，憂慮和憎厭佔據着他雙眼，他緊盯着對方的眼眸，綁在背後的雙手不停掙扎。

「那說不定今晚之後她就會正式成為一個"女人"。」暗示的語句在耳邊挑釁着他的理性。

Jack不會讓他輕易解放，他要他看着身邊的人受苦，而自己無力保護，讓這種罪惡感纏擾着他一生。

儘管把他纏得透不過氣來的只有眼前這個令他內疚又憎恨的人。

看着Curtis的反應，Jack只是滿意笑着。

「那我們開始吧⋯」說着對方就扶着性器擠進自己體內。

「嗯⋯」緊緻的穴口被硬生生的擠開，Jack緊皺起眉，感受着粗壯的柱身逐點逐點的深入甬道的痛楚。

「停下、嗯⋯！」強行進入的壓迫感也令Curtis也不禁低吟着，直至完全進入，二人幾乎同時鬆了口氣。他往上望，Jack的臉色一瞬間變得蒼白，雙腿也不由自主的顫動。

難受的表情和疲軟的性器都証明Jack沒有在享受，他甚至在對方眼神中感到另一種與憎愛無關的情緒。

Jack咬着唇把汗濕的額頭靠向他的，吃力的擺動着腰身，吞吐着硬挺的性器，細微的呻吟從雙唇間漏出，然後就像尋求安慰般吻上他嘴唇。仍迷惘着Jack的反應，他沒來得及反應，只能任由對方入侵自己的口腔。而直至Jack把舌頭退出，與他四目交投，Jack的異常緊繃的身體才開始放鬆下來。

「⋯你在這裡⋯⋯」他痴迷的輕撫自己的腹部不斷自言自語，手上屬於Curtis的血液沾污了純白的襯衣。

Curtis看着Jack在自己身上扭動着身體，灸熱的肉壁跟自己緊貼無縫，更多的黏液依附在交合處，在每次抽離時連繫着二人。體液隨每次的抽插潤滑了內壁，逐漸減輕了二人的負擔，Jack的顏色也回復本來的紅潤。

「啊啊⋯⋯嗯⋯」椅子因激烈的動作晃過不停，但Jack卻不斷加快速度，讓Curtis頂得更深，歡愉的呻吟響徹整個空曠的廢墟，細長的雙腿和腹肌因快感而開始微微抽搐。

汗水沾濕了單薄的襯衫，Jack靠在Crutis大汗淋漓的頸窩裡輕輕咬着，右手環着他的肩膀，緊貼着滿是血跡的胸口，在他耳邊吐出一下又一下煽情的叫聲，親密如初。

如果忽視腹上手槍的重量的話。

折磨般的性愛持續了一段長時間，不管是Jack還是他也沒有進入高潮的跡像，無論在生理還是心理上他都難受得想吐，灼熱的感覺在胃裡難以消散，特別是當他看着對方全身顫抖的在自己身上活動着雙腿的模樣。

Jack的呻吟偶爾會夾雜着痛苦的哭腔，腸道也不自覺地絞緊Curtis，這個時候Jack會停下來，貪婪的靠在他肩上深呼吸，或是吸吮他的嘴唇，力度大得把唇上的傷口也扯開，然而那雙因淚水變得通紅迷矇的眼睛依舊空洞，就像永遠都不足夠。

Jack就像一顆凋零的植物般掛在自己身上，乞求着毀亡也像乞求着救贖。

他不想看見這樣的Jack。

「⋯舒服嗎，Chris？⋯⋯」

曾經屬於他的名字就如一句咒語，圍繞在Curtis心裡的繩結被一下子的索緊。

這個把Jack搾得一乾二淨的虛假身份。

怨恨一瞬被內疚和他以為早就放下的情感取代。

他抬頭看着Jack蒼白脆弱的笑容。

「想射在裡面嗎⋯？」對方刻意收緊甬道並減慢抽插的速度把被他插得紅腫濕潤的穴口展示給他看。情色的畫面和交合時的黏液的聲音漸把Curtis帶進高潮，在對方體內腫脹起來，隨即誘來一聲喘息。

Jack湊上他的耳朵，輕輕一咬，然後勾起嘴角說：

「⋯⋯想我像第一次那天哭着求你射進來嗎⋯Chris？⋯嗯啊⋯！」

毫無預警之下，Curtis在Jack體內釋放了，身上的人傳來一陣痙攣，但陰莖仍舊處於半勃狀態。

就在Curtis仍處於高潮的餘韻之際，抵在下巴金屬的冰冷及槍鎖解開的聲音令他瞬間冷卻。

「你輸了。」無奈的苦笑掛在紅潤的臉上，就好像這真的是個遊戲一樣。

－－

**Author's Note:**

> 肉和心理描寫都好難寫⋯⋯＾P＾  
> 而且拖得真長，希望下篇完結。


End file.
